dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stainton Enterprises
Stainton Enterprises is a congloremate owned by Robert Stainton. Acquisitions 2015 In May 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of Romite studios, assets, IPs and rights (excluding the Romite LA studio, Jakelsm Pictures offices, Studio a.k.a., Romite Retro, Romite Bullwinkle and United Plankton Pictures) and merged them to Keegan-Garrett Studios Inc (now The Greeny Channel Studios). In December 4, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced the progress of acquisiton of most of Pentasaurus assets, and moving under Stainton Enterprises. Starting with Pentasurus Airlines merging with Greenyworld Airlines, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of the toy manufacturers, bowling centers, game development studios, animation studios, theatre chains, visual effects companies, licensing divisions, arcades, technology companies, film production-related companies, amusement parks and record labels. The acquisition was completed in December 28th, 2015, and cost $50 billion. Pentasaurus Media has experience of it's profit skyrocketing, having sold all/most of it's divisions related to advertising, public relations, film exhibitor, consumer products, toys, amusement parks, comic books, travel, recording labels, bowling alleys, animation, marketing, mobile marketing, translation & localization, website development, puppetry, licensing, visual effects, animatronics, CGI animation, computer hardware, post-production, stereoscopic 3D imagery and stereoscopic 3D production, to Stainton Enterprises. Pentasaurus Media will use most of the money for funding of Pentasaurus Studios projects. Also in December 4, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all of OK Labs assets except for the management team of OK Labs, and the OK Labs's video game development division, both being merged to the new "Balls". On December 5, 2015, in order to expand outside and in the media industry, Stainton Enterprises acquired the following: *From Sanoma Group: Subsidiaries, magazines and divisions including Head Office Finland, Blue Wings, ET, Radio Aalto, Hero, Loop, Groove FM, Nelonen Pro 2, Sanoma Media Netherlands, Sanoma Media Belgium, Hintaseuranta.fi, Keltainen Pörssi, Kiloklubi, KodinKuvalehti, Kääk, Lasten oma kirjakerho, and websites Älypää. Hockey GM, Liigapörssi, Valioliigapörssi *From Metro International: Hong Kong, Puetro Rico, Nicaragua, Ecuador, Peru, Belgium, Portugal, Greece, Hungary, Czech Republic and Guatelema operations. *From RTL Group (including FremantleMedia Group): Ludia (a Canadian mobile game developer/A FremantleMedia Company), M6 Group, Hungarian RTL-owned channels, Sportfive, teamWorx, Bookspan *From Modern Times Group: P5 Hits (Norwegian radio station), P9 Retro, Trace FM, Power Hit Radio, Star FM, Radio Volna, P7 Klem, Nice Entertainment Group, TV1000, Viasat Golf, Viasat Motor, Viasat Hockey *From Live Nation Entertainment: Front Line Management Group and Ticketmaster *From GameInsight: development studios in Riga, Moscow, San Francisco *From Riot Games: development studios in Taipei, Sao Paulo, Santiago, Saint Louis, Moscow, Mexico City, Istanbul, Hong Kong, Dublin and Brighton. *From Gameloft: development studios in Vietnam (Ho Chi Mihn City, Hanoi and Da Nang), Thailand (Bangkok), Taiwan (Taipei), South Korea (Seoul), Singapore, Philippines (Manila), New Zealand (Auckland), Malaysia (Kuala Lumpur), India (Noida), Indonesia (Jogyakarta and Jakarta), Australia (Brisbane), China (Hong Kong and Beijing), United Arab Emirates (Dubai), Ukraine (Kharkov and Lviv), South Africa (Johannesburg), Spain (Valencia and Madrid), Russia (Moscow), Romania (Cluj), Hungary (Budapest), Bulgaria (Sofia), Mexico (Guadalajara and Mexicali), Colombia (Bogota) and Chile (Santiago) *From Behaviour Interactive: Behaviour Santiago *From Vivendi: Vivendi Ticketing, L'Olympia, MyBestPro, Teletoon+ *From Canal+ Group: Cine+, Planets+, NC+, K+, Canal+ Horizons, Sport+ *From Abu Dhabi Media Group: most radio stations and most outdoor broadcasting divisions and subsidiaries. *From Ubisoft: development and business studios in Halifax, Den Meern, Copenhagen, Warsaw, Lyon, Piedmont, Sofia, Guildford, Antwerp, Paris (Owlient), Barcelona, Düsseldorf, Lausanne, Buccinasco, Mainz, Madrid, Casablanca, Abu Dhabi, Pine, Singapore, Chengdu, Hong Kong, Osaka, Sydney, Cary, San Francisco and Mexico City. *From King Digital Entertainment: development studios at Malmö, Barcelona and Seattle, and offices at Malta, Bucharest and Tokyo. *From Kling Klang Produkt and other companies: all of Kraftwerk's trademarks and other stuff, band members still allowed to be part of the company. *From Central Ontario Broadcasting: CIND-FM *From Golden West Broadcasting: all Golden West-owned radio stations in Ontario *From Feld Entertainment: Monster Jam and it's proprieties, Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus and it's proprieties, Nuclear Cowboyz and it's proprieties, Supercross and it's proprieties, Arenacross and it's proprieties, IHRA Nitro Jam and it's proprieties, Ice Follies And Holiday on Ice, Inc. and their proprieties, and Feld Entertainment itself. *From MonsterXTour: the MonsterXTour *From Spin Master: Spin Master itself *From Ion Media Networks: IMN itself *From Hearst Corporation: King Features Syndicate *From Doug Walker and others: 90% of Channel Awesome and it's proprieties, Doug Walker and others still operate Channel Awesome like an independent company. *From Studio100: Studio100 itself, Studio100 Animation, Flying Bark Productions, and other divisions, subsidiaries and properties *From Simon and Schuster and CBS Corporation: the Raggedy Ann and Andy characters and properties *From Corus Entertainment: Nelvana and it's properties, W Network, Series+, Movie Central, Kids Can Press, Toon Boom Animation *From Fresh TV: Fresh TV itself and it's properties *From Blumhouse Productions: Blumhouse Productions itself *From 20th Television: Pre-1995 television library and it's syndication rights *From Viacom: BET Networks and their properties, along with VH1 and it's trademarks. *From ABC Television Group: Valleycrest Productions, Greengrass Productions, ProdCo, Selmur Productions *From Disney Research: research laboratories in Pittsburgh and Zürich *From Marvel: Icon Comics imprint *From Lucasfilm LTD: Lucasfilm Animation Singapore *From Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media: DCPI Labs team, Rocket Pack, Gamestar, Playdom *From Walt Disney International: Miravista Films, The Walt Disney Company Argentina, Pagatonik Film Group, Tele-Munich Television Media Participation Limited Partnership, IG Interactive Entertainment, India games.com, True Games, Ignition Entertainment *From A+E Networks: Crime & Investigation Network, Lifetime Games, most of it's Asian division and Home Entertainment division *From the Hong Kong government: 20% of Hong Kong International Theme Parks company *From Kids II, Inc: Kids II, Inc themselves. *From Atresmedia: Nitro, Neox, Atresmedia Eventos *From ABC Family Worldwide: BVS Entertainment *From Finnkino Oy: It's Forum Distribution and Forum Cinemas operations and it's Finnish theaters at Iso Omens, Maxim and Plevna. *From FilmYard Holdings: the company itself, Miramax and Dimension Films *From Bonnier Group: Adlibris, Akateeminen Kirjakauppa, Readme.fi, Editions Piccolia, Cappelen Damm, Bonnier Pocket, Bonnier Bokklubb, Bonnier Impact, Tieteen Kuvalehti, Bonnier Group Lithuania, Evoke Gaming, SF Norge, Bonnier Ad Network, C More Entertainment, TV4 Komedi, TV4 Guld, TV4 Science fiction *From the Shijingshan District Government: The Beijing Shijingshan Amusement Park, will become Greenyworld China City *From Shine Group: Princess Productions, Shine Iberia, Dragonfly Film & Television, Lovely Day, Brown Eyed Boy, Studios Mekaniken AB, Meter Film and Television, Metronome Spartacus, Metrix Interactive, Studios A/SS, Studios AS *From Endemol: True Entertainment, Authentic Entertainment, Original Media, Endemol Games, Zeppotron, Initial, Cheetah Television, Remarkable Television, and international companies including B&B Endemol (Switzerland), WeiTMedia, Endemol Moscow, 625-SNP, NLTV, Endemol España, Endemol Colombia, Endemol Brazil, Endemol Belgium, Palomar, Endemol Argentina, Mediavivere *From Endemol Shine Group: most of Endemol Shine Portugal (Portugal), Endemol Shine Asia (offices in Malaysia and Hong Kong), Endemol Shine Chile, Endemol Shine South Africa, Endemol Shine Turkey, Endemol Shine Middle East (United Arab Emirates and Lebanon), Endemol Shine Poland, Endemol Shine India, Endemol Shine France *From ITV Studios: ITV Studios Nordic (Norway and Finland divisions), ITV Studios Germany, ThinkFactory Media, Leftfield Entertainment (Sirens Media, Leftfield Pictures, LoudTV, Riot Creative and Outpost Entertainment) (100% owned by Stainton Enterprises), Gurnery Productions, SO Television, Shiver, 12 Yard Productions (ITV still owns 30%) *From United International Pictures: the operations and distribution rights at Argentina, Colombia, Panama, Peru, South Africa, Taiwan and Thailand. *From Groupo Globo: Som Livre record label, Endemol-Globo, Globo Marcas, Telecine *From Celador: all The Breeze radio stations. *From 2waytraffic: Intellygents, Emexus Group and 2waytraffic Mobile, and offices at Budapest, Madrid, Kuala Lumpur and Kiev. *From Omnilab Media: The Playroom *From the City of Berlin: the former Spreepark property, will become Greenyworld Berlin *From IMG: CC-TV IMG (China), IMX (Brazil), IMG Dogus (Turkey), IMG Models, Trans World International, IMG Consulting, IMG Fashion *From NBCUniversal International Networks: Studio Universal and Diva Universal *From NBCUniversal: NBC Broadcasting's Affiliate Relations, Special Events and Network Research divisions, most of Telemundo television stations, most of NBCUniversal Cable's Integrated Media group *From Tri-Crescendo: the company itself *From Nepon Japan: Tri-AceF *From Certain Affinity: the company itself *From Defy Media: The Gloss, GameFront, CagePotato, B5 Media, Digital Broadcast Group, AddictingGames, Shockwave.com *From 9 Story Media Group: the company itself *From Rogers Communications: Rogers Smart Home Monitoring, OutRank by Rogers, Chart, Fido/Microcell, Blink Communications, Futureway Communications, Rogers Cable network stations at New Brunswick and Quebec, Rogers Publishing Business Research Services *From Legendary Entertainment: Smart Girls at the Party and Geek & Sundry *From Orange Sky Golden Harvest: GH Thing Yi and Whampoa theaters *From Oglivy & Mather: offices in Abidjan (Cote d'Ivore), Abu Dhabi (United Arab Emirates), Accra and Accra North (Ghana), Addis Ababa (Ethiopia), Algiers (Algeria), Almaty (Kazakhstan), Amman (Jordan), Antananarvio (Madagascar), Asunción (Paraguay), Baku (Azerbaijan), Bangalore (India), Bangkok (Thailand), Beirut (Lebanon), Belgrade (Serbia), Blantyre (Malawi), Bratislava (Slovakia), Brno (Czech Republic), Brussels (Belgium), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Cali (Colombia), Cairo (Egypt), Cape Town (South Africa), Caracas (Venezuela), Casablanca (Morocco), Chapel Hill (USA), Chennai (India), Chisinau (Moldova), Colombo (Sri Lanka), Copenhagen (Denmark), Dakar (Senegal), Damascus (Syria), Dar Es Salaam (Tanzania), Dhaka (Bangladesh), Doha (Qatar), Douala (Cameroon), Durban (South Africa), Erbil (Iraq), Fuzhou (China), Gaborone (Botswana), Guangzhou (China), Guatemala City (Guatemala), Guayaquil (Ecuador), Gurgaon (India), Harare (Zimbabwe), Ho Chi Minh City (Vietnam), Hyderabad (India), Islamabad (Pakistan), Istanbul (Turkey), Jakarta (Indonesia), Jeddah (South Arabia), Kampala (Uganda), Karachi (Pakistan), Kathmandu (Nepal), Kigali (Rwanda), Kingston (Jamaica), Kolkata (India), Kuwait City (Kuwait), Lahore (Pakistan), Libreville (Gabon), Lima (Peru), Lisbon (Portugal), Lusaka (Zambia), Managua (Nicaragua), Manama (Bahrain), Maputo (Mozambique), Minsk (Belarus), Minneapolis (USA), Montevideo (Uruguay), Msida (Malta), Nairobi (Kenya), Nanjing (China), Nicosia (Cyprus), Ouagadougou (Burkina Faso), Panama (Panama), Parsippany (USA), Port Louis (Mauritius), Port of Spain (Trinibad and Tobago), Prishtina (Kosovo), Quito (Ecuador), Riga (Latvia), Riyadh (South Arabia), Saint Denis (Reunion Island), Santa Cruz de la Sierra (Bolivia), Santo Domingo (Dominican Republic), Shenzen (China), Skopje (Makedonia), Tashkent (Uzbekistan), Tel Aviv (Israel), Tirane (Albania), Tunis Beleverde (Tunisia), Windhoek (Namibia), Xiamen (China) and Yangon (Mianmar) *From SoftBank: SB Creative, GungHo Digital Entertainment *From Discovery Communications: most of Discovery International Channels *From TF1 Group: Ushuaïa TV, TV Breizh, La Chaîne Info *From ProSiebenSat.1 Media: Red Arrow Entertainment Group *From M4E AG: the company itself and it's divisions M4E Television, Telescreen (international distribution company) and Tex-ass (a company focused on wearable merchandise). *From Sony Corporation: most of Sony Creative Products, CSC Media Group, Film 1 and Sony Entertainment Television *From Network 18: ETV channels *From Reliance Anil Dhirubhai Ambani Group: Talenthouse, Reliance MediaWorks UK *From AMC Networks International: AMCNI Iberia, AMCNI - Zone (EMEA), AMCNI Asia-Pacific and AMCNI Central Europe *From Ericsson AB: Ericsson Broadcast and Media Services *From Zynga, Inc: Wild Needle (a game developer which makes games that appeal for women), Zynga Germany, Zynga ATX, Zynga Toronto, Zynga India and Zynga Eugene *From Amazon.com: Reflexive Entertainment *From Wargaming.net: development studios at Baltimore, Seattle, Emeryville, Austin, Saint Petersburg, Taipei and Tokyo. *From Nexon: DevCAT, NEXON M, NEOPLE, Lexian, Rushmo, Rushmo America, Neon Studio, gloops, COMLIER, gloops Vietnam, THINGSOFT, Boolean Games and Fantage *From NCSoft: offices and development studios at Osaka, New Taipei, Brighton, Orange Country and Bangkok *From Nordic Games GmbH: The Titan Quest IP *From Banijay Entertainment: Stephen David Entertainment, Screentime (Australia and New Zealand), Pineapple Entertainment, Respirator, Air Productions, Ambra Banijay Italia, NonPanic and Cuarzo/DLO Producciones. *From DNA Productions: Saved DNA Productions from dormancy, moved the company from Dallas Country to Austin (both are cities in Texas), and made it a part of GreenyWorld Studios as GreenyWorld Studios Austin (yet keeping the mascot and DNA theme). *From Activision Blizzard: Demonware products, Fun Labs *From Kuju Entertainment: Headstrong Games *From Crazy Monkey Studios (Belgium): the company itself *From Nordeus: Headquarters in Belgrade (Serbia) and Skopje (Macedonia) *From Eipix Entertainment: Xtruist Media (game audio division) *From LIttle Green Men Games (Zagreb, Croatia): the company itself *From Virtuos: the company itself with development studios at Shanghai, Chengdu, X'ian (all in China), Ho Chi Minh City (Vietnam), and offices at Paris, Vancouver and Tokyo. *From Joypolis/Sega Sammy Holdings: the amusement centers at Fukuoka, Okayama (both in Japan) and Shanghai (China). *From GameWorks/Sega Sammy Holdings: the amusement centers at Schaumburg (Illinois, USA) and Tempe (Arizona, USA) *From DongWoo Animation: the company itself and it's animation studios and offices in Los Angeles, Gangwon and Seoul. *From Daewon Media: The company itself *From Marza Animation Planet: animation studios and offices at Kanagawa, Sydney and San Francisco. *From DQ Entertainment International: the company itself *From Noga Communications: the company itself *From ON Entertainment (formerly Method Animation and Onyx Films): the company itself *From The MoonScoop Group/Splash Entertainment: Luxanimation, Mike Young Productions, and Cyber Group Studios *From Tele-Images Productions: the company itself *From Imira Entertainment: the company itself *From Wand Company (UK company that designs and manufacturers universal remote control prop replicas in varying design): the company itself and it's patents. *From Warner Bros. International Television Productions: offices and production companies at Helsinki (Finland), Zaventem (Belgium), Stuttgart and Cologne (Germany), Schlieren (Switzerland), Sydney (Australia), Santiago de Chile (Chile), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Madrid (Spain), Copenhagen (Denmark), Lysaker (Norway), Auckland (New Zealand) and Stockholm (Sweden) *From BBC Worldwide: couple of recording studios, production companies at Bristol, Birmingham and Salford, and 50% of patents, trademarks and properties of BBC Research (BBC still owns 20% in the recording studios acquired from them by Stainton Enterprises) *From Nu Image Entertainment: the company itself, along with it's subsidiaries Equity Pictures Medienfonds and Nu Image Films, with the First Look Pictures/Overseas Film Group/DEJ Productions library *From Stu Segall: Stu Segall Productions *From Bleecker Street (film studio founded in 2014): The company itself *From Zodiak Media: Zodiak Latino (Florida and Bogota), Mona Lisa Productions (Lyon), KM (Paris), Geteve/GTV (Neuilly-sur-Seine), The Foundation (Glasgow and London), Tele-Alliance (Moscow), Magnolia Spain (Madrid), IWC Media (Glasgow and London), Red House (London), Touchpaper Television (London) and Jarowskij (Stockholm) *From Média Participations: Ellipsanime Productions *From Lagardère Group: Canal J, TiJi, Gulli *From Rainbow S.R.L.: the company itself and it's subsidiary Bardel Entertainment *From Sonic Academy, Native Instruments, Lennar Digital, reFX, Aucostica, Ohm Force: the companies themselves *From Avid Technology and Autodesk Media & Entertainment: patents, trademarks, products and copyrights of Softimage products. *From Adobe Systems: Soundbooth, ImageReady, JRun, Ultra, Visual Communicator, PhotoDeluxe, PageMaker, Media Player and Fireworks *From Magix GmbH & Co. KGaA: the company itself and Magix products *From The Omni Group: the company itself *From Trimble Navigation: SketchUp products *From NewTek, Inc: the company itself and it's flagship product LightWave 3D *From Side Effects Software: the company itself and it's Houdini product(s) *From 01 Distribuzione: the company itself. *From Les Films Action: the company itself. *From Das Werk: the companies itself and offices at Hamburg, Amsterdam, Berlin, Dusseldorf, Cologne, Frankfurt and Munich. *From Radiotelevision Española: RNE Radio 4 *From WDR (ARD), Radio Bremen and RBB: Funkhaus Europa *From Südwestfunk: studios at Freiburg im Breisgau, Karlsruhe, Tübingen, Bad Neuenahr-Ahrweiler, Idar-Oberstein and Vilingen-Schwenningen, Telepool GmbH *From Swiss Broadcasting Corporation: Radiotelevisiun Svizra Rumantscha *From Vlaamse Radio- en Televisieomroeporganisatie: MNM Hits and Klara continuo *From RTBF: Classic 21 and Franco'Sphere *From Asatsu-DK: Eiken (anime studio) *From Mediaset: Medusa Film, Iris, Taodue, and TV production centre Cologno Monzese in Milan *From DeAgostini Group: Mikado Film (Italian film production and distribution company) *From Sky plc: Challenge (TV channel) *From Core Media Group: Sharp Entertainment *From Content Media Corp: the company itself *From Elisa Oy: Elisa Videra Oy and Sulake Corporation *From Energia Productions Oy: the company itself *From Medialiiga Oy: the company itself and it's subsidiary Jättinäyttö Oy Finland *From Screenwave Media: the company itself *From KOCCA (Korea Creative Content Agency): the company itself. *From Fabrique d'Images: the company itself and it's subsidiary Picture Factory. *From Radio Television Interamericana: the company itself *From Kohlberg Kravis Roberts, Bain Capital Partners LLC, and Vornado Realty Trust: Toys "R" Us, Babies "R" Us, Bob's Discount Furniture, and Burlington Coat Factory and their properties, trademarks, and other stuff *From Chipotle Mexican Grill: Chipotle Mexican Grill and ShopHouse Southeast Asian Kitchen, and their subsidiaries, properties, and trademarks *From JASALI 645 Realty LLC and TigerDirect: The CompUSA and Circuit City trademarks and intellectual properties. *From Luby's, Inc.: Luby's, Inc. itself, along with Luby's, Fuddruckers, Koo Koo Roo, and Cheeseburger in Paradise, and their subsidiaries, properties, and trademarks. *From American Blue Ribbon Holdings, LLC: Baker's Square and Village Inn and their subsidiaries, properties, and trademarks, and ABRH itself, ABRH will be merged into Phatom Foods and Baker's Square will operate as a sister restaurant to GreenyBurger with Village Inn operating as a seperate chain. *From Elisa Oy: Elisa Vahti *From Tikkurila Oy: the company itself *From Oras Oy: the company itself *From Waterstone Entertainment: the company itself *From Linux Mint Development Team: Linux Mint operating system itself *From Film House Germany AG: the company itself and subsidiaries Egoli Tossell Film and Summerstone Entertainment *From STV Productions A/S: the company itself *From Scanline VFX: the company itself *From Galaxy Studios (Belgium): the music recording, mixing, mastering and post-production facilities themselves and the film financing/tax sheltering department Mollywood *From Altitude Film Entertainment: the company itself *From Filmgate: the company itself and the Filmgate Films division *From Ketchup Entertainment: the company itself *From Entre Chien et Loup (Belgium): the company itself *From Head Gear Films: the company itself and Bankside Films *From Metrol Technology: the company itself *From Cutting Edge (post-production company): the company itself *From Post Control Helsinki: the company itself *From Wavefront Studios: the company itself *From Testronic Labs: the company itself *From Ardmore Sound: the company itself *From ARD: ARD Degeto Film *From Derek Savage: The Cool Cat and Trolley the Trout properties and trademarks *From Savage Steve Holland: Savage Studios Ltd production company and it's properties. *From Susamuru Oy: the company itself *From Jeremy World Network: the company itself *From Elephant Group: the group of companies itself *From D'Ocon Films Productions: the company itself *From Klasky-Csupo: the company itself *From Shadowmachine Films: the company itself *From Triangle Production (Italian production company): the company itself *From HandMade Films: the company itself *From Zone 3 (a Canadian production company): the company itself. *From TéVé Company: the company itself and Holland Management, TéVé Partners, Tévé Holland. However, before the acquisition was finished, Holland Management and TéVe Partners merged to TéVé Holland. *From Globomedia (Spanish company): the company itself and it's subsidiary Promofilm *From CEC Entertainment: the company itself Most of the acquired companies still operate as independent entities. On December 6, 2015, Stainton Enterprises split Flying Bark Productions into two companies; #Flying Bark Productions, an animation studio in Sydney, London and Los Angeles, focusing on making animations in variety of styles and creating new intellectual properties #Yogram Gross Film Studios, an animation studio in Sydney, Seoul and Shanghai, focusing on making 2D and CGI animation, based on intellectual properties (including Blinky Bill, Bright Sparks, Dumb Bunnies, Flipper & Lopaka, Skippy: Adventures in Bushland, Tabaluga, Dot, The Camel Boy, Bambaloo). However, it's first animated feature film is going to be an English remake of Spirited Away, directed by Jamie Shertick, who also directed Little Guy and The Box of Jengo Fett. On December 7, 2015, Robert Stainton and Sky plc announced to launch Sky France (in 2016) and Sky plc's original feature film & television production division Sky Entertainment (which is going to produce original content for Sky plc's channels and Sky's On Demand, and for theaters). Also in December 7, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired 45% of Bounce Animation (the rest 55% is owned by Erika Clayton, the daughter of late founder James Clayton). On December 8, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced to move it's recently-acquired Behaviour Santiago under Headstrong Studios, and be renamed Headstrong Santiago. Both studios are developing upcoming games, including a fighting game and another Art Academy game, all for Greeny Arcade 256 (for 25th Anniversary of the original Greeny Arcade), to be released in 2019. On December 9, 2015, the merger and moving of operations, offices, studios and channels of the following: *Keegan-Garrett Studios, Inc, *AMCNI Iberia, AMCNI - Zone (EMEA), AMCNI Asia-Pacific, AMCNI Central Europe, *Zits 8, *former BBC recording studios, ex-BBC production companies at Bristol, Birmingham and Salford (BBC still has stakes), *acquired parts of A+E Networks Asia and A+E Networks Home Entertainment, *ex-Pentasaurus animation studios, *Ion Media Networks, *Challenge, *Sharp Entertainment, *ex-Telemundo Television Stations, *Shine Iberia, *Cine+, Planete+, Teletoon+, NC+, K+, Canal+ Horizons, Sport+, *ex-Abu Dhabi Media Group radio stations, outdoor broadcasting divisions and subsidiaries, *Noga Communications, *Endemol-Globo, *TV production centre Cologno Monzese, *TiJi, Canal J, Gulli, *Nitro, Neox, *True Entertainment, Authentic Entertainment, Initial, Cheetah Television, Remarkable Television, and international companies including B&B Endemol (Switzerland), WeiTMedia, Endemol Moscow, 625-SNP, NLTV, Endemol España, Endemol Colombia, Endemol Brazil, Endemol Belgium, Palomar, Endemol Argentina, Mediavivere, *CIND-FM, *Nice Entertainment Group, *Viasat Golf, Viasat Motor, Viasat Hockey, *Nelonen Pro 2, *all acquired ex-Golden West-owned radio stations in Ontario, *ex-Endemol Shine Portugal (Portugal), Endemol Shine Asia (offices in Malaysia and Hong Kong), Endemol Shine Chile, Endemol Shine South Africa, Endemol Shine Turkey, Endemol Shine Middle East (United Arab Emirates and Lebanon), Endemol Shine Poland, Endemol Shine India, Endemol Shine France assets, companies, staff and operations, *Lucasfilm Animation Singapore, *Radiotelevisiun Svizra Rumantscha, *ETV (India) channels, *Iris, Taodue, *ex-Warner Bros. International Television Productions offices and production companies at Helsinki (Finland), Zaventem (Belgium), Stuttgart and Cologne (Germany), Schlieren (Switzerland), Sydney (Australia), Santiago de Chile (Chile), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Madrid (Spain), Copenhagen (Denmark), Lysaker (Norway), Auckland (New Zealand) and Stockholm (Sweden), *and The Greeny Channel Media will result as foundation of The Greeny Channel Studios and it's subsidiaries (being most of the acquired media companies, and maybe some renamed companies and some companies that have moved under The Greeny Channel Studios umbrella). The Greeny Channel Studios (a Stainton Media Group company) will continue operating Keegan-Garret Studios and The Greeny Channel Media divisions, and Greeny Channels with other television and radio channels acquired by Stainton Enterprises from around the world. On December 10th, 2015, Crystal Stainton became animatronics and costume head of Stainton Enterprises' divisions CEC Entertainment, GreenyWorld Creative Engineering, and GCE Tropicmatronics. On December 11th, 2015, The Greeny Channel Studios and Thai Public Broadcasting Service have announced to create a new animated series, and more information was said to be released in Q2 2016. Also on December 11th, 2015, Robert's son Abdul Staunton acquired and re-launced Zuda Comics as Stainton Enterprises' own comic book division. On December 12th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced a joint venture with BBC Worldwide and TF1 Group to create a new channel "targeted for men and boys", Max. Also On December 12th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises and Modern Times Group re-launched MTG Studios for original content production. Also, in the same day, Elephant Group's magazine division Elephant & Cie, documentary division Elephant Doc and production company Elephant at Work, Gazelle & Cie, Elephant Italia and Elephant Story were announced to merge to The Greeny Channel Studios. The only company remainning from Elephant Group is Elephant Television. On December 13th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquire the following companies and all their subsidiaries, divisions and affiliates: *International Airways Group (the parent company of British Airways and Iberia) *Czech Aeroholding *Etihad Aviation Group (parent company of Etihad Airways) *Lufthansa Group *LATAM Airlines Group (parent company of LAN Airlines and TAM Airlines) *Globalia (parent company of Air Europa) *China Southern Airlines and China Eastern Airlines *Grupo Aeromexico *75% of Kenya Airlines from KLM, private investors and Kenyan government (which still holds 25%) *75% of TAROM from Romanian Government *90% of Uzbekistan Airways from Uzbekistanian government *80% of Alitalia from now-acquired Etihad Airways and Italian government (which still holds 20%) *75% of Aerolineas Argentinas from Argentinan government *75% of Saudia from Saudi Arabian government and merged all of them to Lufthansa-TAROM Group. On December 14th, 2015, GreenyWorld Airlines Group was created to maintain, own and run it's 4 divisions: it's upcoming GreenyWorld Airlines, Finnar Group (GWAG bought 40% of the group from Finnish government), Ryanair and it's biggest subsidiary Lufthansa-Tarom Group. On December 15th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all trademarks, games, rights and more related to ITE Media and Hugo franchise, and hired ex-ITE Media employees, to create ITE Media as a subsidiary/joint venture of The Greeny Channel Studios and GreenyWorld Interactive (both part of Stainton Media Group). On December 16th, 2015, 50 GreenyBurger restaurants opened in Iceland. On the same day, Stainton Enterprises bought a Finnish movie retailing company Makuuni and it's candy manufacturer and packaging company M-Logistics. On December 17th, 2015, The Greeny Channel Studios bought Portal A, a production company located in San Francisco and LosAngeles, known for YouTube Rewinds released in 2013, 2014 and 2015. On the same day, The Greeny Channel Studios created: *production companies Steady Step Studios, Moonhead Studios, Discover The Wonder, Purple Flower, Meatball Taco Studios, Bed Sandwich, Electric Mouse Studios, and Ghinyo, *a machininma production company Laserbeam Machinima Pictures, *a short-length animation production company Replay Cartoons, *a Spanish production company Slippy Soap Productions, *horror production company Handblind, *visual and practical effects companies Dice Digital and Shill Voltage FX, *record label Strawarts (as a subsidiary of GreenyWorld Records, fully owned by Stainton Enterprises) *and urban animation company Shill Floor. The Greeny Channel Studios also acquired the following: *Pacific Bay Entertainment (known for two live-action Fairly Odd Parents movies), *Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Entertainment, *Doozer, *2nd Man on the Moon, *Citadel Toys, *Finley Small's Red Ball Animation, *A Graceful Entertainment, *Telecinevision, *Primestar Productions, *Shiezoler Entertainment, *Firm Films, *Parents Films, *Shields Studios, *Rockland Studios, *Atox Films, *Smile Productions, *Light6yTight, *Not Available Television Studios, *Abominable Pictures, *Intrepid Pictures, *Raging Productions, *Markban Studios, *Telefactory, *Boy2Boy Productions, *Joe Nickel Company, *Trinton Pictures, *Octagon Studios, *Shaftesbury, *B Films Television, *Curtis Axel Pictures, *Fr3ak Pictures, *Interglobal Television, *Tom is Awesome, *Deedle-Dee Productions, *Fanfare Productions, *Luke City Studios, *Lix FX, *and Audel LaRoque's Rainbow Animation Productions and Rainbow Animation Home Entertainment Eventually, Rainbow Animation Home Entertainment was merged to GreenyWorld Home Entertainment. On December 18th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired all assets, trademarks, and IPs of Imagi Animation Studios, Tenth Annual Industries, SIP Animation, Coquette Productions, The Happy Nest Company, The Story Hat (production company behind Dragon Riders), The Fred Silverman Company, New World Entertainment, CCA/Michel Gillet, and Sunbow Entertainment. They also acquired RAIEM Group (which includes TOGP Productions, Last Motion Picture, Chuchu Pictures, RBC Studios, RAIEM (TV channel) and RAIEM Original Productions), Deep River Productions, BUF (with offices in Brussels, Montreal, Paris and Los Angeles), Hess Films, Fremulon, Angel City Factory, Zook Inc, Throw the Cheese Studios, Renegade Australia, Heel & Toe, Mohawk Productions, Berliner Film Companie, Cinematico (production company behind Xavier: Renegade Angel) and Telegael. On December 19th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired the rights and patents to produce Laserdiscs of their TV shows and movies. On the same day, companies acquired from Zodiak Media (Zodiak Latino, Mona Lisa Productions, KM, Geteve/GTV, The Foundation, Tele-Alliance, Magnolia Spain, IWC Media, Red House, Touchpaper Television and Jarowskij) and Breakthrough Films & Television, Breakthrough New Media and Breakthrough Entertainment were integrate into Breakthrough/Zodak Media Group (a Stainton Media Group division). On December 20th, 2015, Stainton Enterprises acquired Mandalay Entertainment, a game audio design and integration company Gl33k, Monteico Film Company, JWPlayer, a ticketing company CTS Eventim AG and it's offices, a Finnish advertising agency Nitro ID, a Seattle-based creative production studio Cinesaurus, a Brazilian independent audiovisual production company Diler & Associados, and a Brazilian company LaboCine. On December 21st, 2015, Stainton Enterprises' advertising division starting making new idents and branding for the BBC channels. Meanwhile, Ericsson Broadcast and Media Services was rebranded as The Greeny Channel Broadcast & Media Services. They also launched two divisions of Stainton Media Group: *TFA Visual Arts Group (TFA standing for Tree Fall Ahoy), where they will integrate RAIEM Group, and A Graceful Entertainment, Telecinevision, Primestar Productions, Shiezoler Productions, Parents Films, Firm Films, Shields Studios, Atox Films, Smile Productions, Not Available Television Studios, Interglobal Television, Raging Productions and Markban Studios *and Spyglass-Caravan Media Group, which includes now-revived Caravan Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment, Spyglass Animation and Monteico Film Company On December 22nd, 2015, Stainton Enterprises bought Domo Animate, and 7 companies from AveronDocrandom Productions: *Domo Television, located in Tokyo, Japan. *Czemavex, which was founded by ADRP after the acquisition of Chorion's (the company which Czemavex spun-off from) assets, located at London, United Kingdom *Aurora Pictures, located in San Diego, USA *Kool City Pictures Shanghai, located in Shanghai, China *Unwind Television, located at Dublin, Ireland *BoxFort Productions, located at Shanghai, China *Douball Wackiness, art production and character animation company and television distribution subsidiary, located at Vancouver, Canada Also on December 22nd, 2015, Stainton Enterprises purchased The Saul Zaentz Company and Feral Interactive. On December 27th, 2015, ex-Pentasaurus-owned game development studio Sandpepper, located in Berlin, announced to expand to Stockholm. 2016 On January 1st, 2016, International Olympic Committee announced that Robert Stainton's son George is joining their board of members, and that The Greeny Channel would acquire the rights to broadcast the next Olympics. On January 2nd, 2016, Stainton Enterprises acquired Ultra Super Pictures, a parent company of Trigger, Sanzigen, Liden Films, Ordet, and Galaxy Graphics. On January 2nd, 2016, Stainton Enterprises acquired the remnants of Cartoon Network Too and the channel Cartoon Network +1 from Turner Broadcasting System Europe, moved Cartoon Network +1 to a new channel space, and relaunced CN Too as The Greeny Channel 2 (UK). Cartoon Network +1 was afterwards relaunced as The Greeny Channel +1 (UK). On January 3rd, 2016, it was announced Bob Kaufman (founder and president emeritus of Bob's Discount Furniture) would become Head of Retail for Stainton Enterprises in addition to becoming president emeritus of Bob's Discount Furniture. Category:Companies